legolas 2: teh rize of smogg
by World64
Summary: A badfic sequel to the legendary badfic "legolas by laura" I tried my best to honor the original author's unique writing style, and I hope this makes for a satisfying end to the story that was tragically left unfinished, ending midsentence with "and then Laura..." I have picked up right where she left off and completed the narrative.


legolas 2: teh rize of smogg

preveeusslee on legolas: They were at Rivendell and Legolas stayed at Laura's side everyday intill she wakes up and then Legolas kissed Laura on her lips and then she moved her arms around Legolas and then Legolas said"all you alright"and then Laura said"yes I am".Legolas said"I am soo happy"and then Laura said"Do you want to be my boyfriend"and then Legolas said"yes I will be your boyfriend"and then Laura and Legolas kissed said"what happened to me Legolas"and then Legolas said"you got kidnaped by the Orcs and they raped you and also bet you almost to death and then the Dark lord gave you some posion"and then Laura said"why I can only move on arm"and then Legolas said"your left arm is broken".Then the door opened and it was Strider and then Laura said"Hello Strider"and then Strider said"I see you are awake"and then Laura ...

and now teh seequil

...said "Yes Strider I am awake" and then elron bursted into da roocm and said "laura thank Godness u are awake dere's somethin wrong n we need to call a meetin of... TEH FELLOWSHIT!" and then Laura said "ok" and then she and Strdier and Gandalff and Legolas went with Elron to teh meetin table.

Mean while, a bunch of dworfs was running away from teh lonely mountin becos there was an eevil dragon takin ovah name Smogg and then Smogg said "muahahahahaha all this gold is mine now!" and the dworfs said "no it's not your mountin is our mountin!" and they were angry becos the mountin was theres and then Smogg said "no is mine! what you gon do, send an army?" and den da dwarfs said "better, you'll see you stuped draggonn!1!11!" and then Smogg just laught while the dwurfs ran away

Mean while, in Rivendell, teh Fellowshit was meeting to talk aboot what to do about teh dragon and den Elron said "right now is everyone here" and then Strdier said "no we are still waiting for Borrowmere" and then frodo said "Borrowmere died remember Strdier?" and then Strdier said "oh right lol I frogot sorry" and then Legolas said "wait look!" and then everyone looked were Legolas was ponting. It was a man on a hawrze and it was Borrowmere's brudduh Fairymeere and then Laura said "Legolas who's dat?" and then Legolas said "dat is Ferrymere" and then Faeriemeere said "yes it is me I came here because my bro got died at a car crash lolz". And then Elron was mad becos it was tackin 2 long 2 start da meetin so then Elron said "right NOW is everyone here?" and then everyone said "yes" becuz everyone was there, even Gimlee. And then Elron said "right, we ned to talk abowt how 2 stahp teh dragon Smogg" and then Gimlee said "yeah Smogg is evil he took over the mines and forced owt all teh dworfs" and then Gandalf said "why dont we send bilbo baggins liek last time?" and then Frodo said "becos he too old now and also he don't have a powah that can distoy them all the bad guys" and Gandalf said "oh right well who does got a powah?" and then Legolas said "Laura got a powah" and then everyone looked at Laura.

Mean while, da dworfs was hideing in the woods and then Thoren said "we need to Find help to get rid of Smogg" and then Balon said "yeah but hoo?" and then the other dworfs agreed. then Thoren said "We shudd go to Rivendell and find teh girl who beated the Dark Lord at Mondor" and then Philly said "u meean Laura?" and then Thoren said "yes I meaan Laura she got a powah and she can save us from Smogg" and the dworfs said "yay!" and then they ran off to Rivendell.

Mean while at Rivendell, Laura was wishing she didn't have to fight Smogg alone and then Legolas said "i will go with you Laura!" and then Laura said "really?" and then Legolas "of course I am your bf remembuh?" and then Laura said "oh right" and then Legolas kissed Laura and then Strdier and Gimlee walked in and then Strdier said "u have my sord" and then Gimlee said "and my ax" and then Laura was happy for somerising. And then the dworfs came and said "laura we need your help to fight Smogg!" and then laura said "you idiots I'm already going to fight Smogg, I'm leaving now" and then the dworfs said "oh cool can we come with you?" and then Laura said "yes I need all the help I can get" and the dworfs cheered and followed her to teh Lonely Mountin.

Mean while in teh Lonely Mountin, Smogg was thinking "what did the dworfs meen? why they say 'better' when I ask them if they gon send an army after meh?" and then he was scared "oh no! thei'r groing to get the legendary Laura to kill me! she da princess hoo beeted teh Dark Lord and nao she is cumming 4 me!" and then smogg was scared.

Mean while, Laura, Gandalf, Strdier, Legolas, Gimlee, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Ferrymere and da dworfs was all walking to da Lonely Mountin and then Laura said "we're here" and then da dworfs said "we'll create a distraction and Laura and Legolas will find the Ark and Stone" and then Legolas and Laura said "ok" and ran into the mountin.

Meanwhile, Smogg was sending his orc army to fight da dworfs and then Smogg said "hahahahaha dos she really fink that army is big enuff 2 stahp me?"

Mean while, da dworfs was outside and then the orcs came out lead by Azaugg teh Deflowerer and then the dworfs said "give us back are mountin!" and then Azog said "no" and then the fright began.

Mean while, Legolas and Laura was sneaking into the mountin to steal the Ark and Stone and then Smogg said "hahahahaha you no trick me! I still hear 2 gard teh Ark and Stone!" and then Legolas said "Laura you go find the Ark and Stone and I will distract Smogg!" and then Laura said "ok" and went lookin for du Ark and Stone.

Mean while, da orcs was winning outside and then Thoren said "I hope Laura find the Ark and Stone soon!"

FEW HOURS LATER

Laura was still looking for da Ark and Stone inside da lonely mountin and then Smogg said "hahahaha I'm winning! your bf Legolas is a noob!" and then Smogg hurt Legolas and then Laura said "NOOOOOOOO!" and she was crying becos her bf was hurt and then she said "I wish Biblo was still young and he was here to help!" and then Laura saw a sword and then it said "some wished me here!" and then Legolas said "Billbo Baggins why are you doing here?" and then Billbo said "I came to help you and Laura and also I found the Ark and Stone!" and then Smogg said "oh no!" and then tha magical powers from the Ark and Stone distoryed Smogg.

FEW HOURS LATER

The dworfs beated the orcs and then the dworfs said "thank you Laura for defeating Smogg" and then Laura said "ur welcome enjoy your gold" and then the dworfs cheered and then they went inside Lonely Mountin and then they all got drunk.

Mean while, Laura and teh others got back to Rivendell and then Legolas said "thank you fellowshit for helping Laura defeat Smogg" and then Strdier and Gandalf and Frodo and Merry and Pippin and Sam and Fairymere said "your welcome" and then Laura and Legolas rode back to Milkwood and then Laura


End file.
